Snowflakes
by blackwidow10
Summary: HD slash. As the snowflakes fall, can Harry get Draco to believe that he loves him?


Snowflakes

By: blackwidow10

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry, or Draco for that matter, do you really think I would ever want to leave the house?

A/N: Just a short little story today. I wrote this awhile back after I had finished watching Phantom of the Opera...hence the drama

"_You're crazy."_

"_I'm not."_

"_You can't…"_

"_But I do!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Harry, listen to yourself! You're talking crazy…"_

"_No, you listen Draco! Stop, stop running from it! Stop running from me…"_

"_But…"_

"_No Draco…I love you…I love you, and you know it's true!"_

"_No…"_

"_Draco!"_

Harry grabbed Draco by his shoulders, pulling him around to face him. Snow fell quietly onto the ground as Harry pressed his lips to Draco's fiercely. Draco tried desperately to escape his grip, but the Gryffindor was too strong for him. He gave into the warmth of Harry's mouth for a few blissful seconds, basking in the feeling of Harry's hands tangling roughly in his silver-blonde hair.

Draco pulled away.

"_I don't love you…"_

"_Yes you do, Draco. I can see it in your eyes. You can be so easy to read sometimes…"_

"_No! I don't! I won't!"_

"_Draco…"_

"_I can't!"_

"_Yes, Draco, you can! I know you can!"_

"_But…"_

"_Draco…"_

"_No! I don't love you! I don't care!"_

Draco threw his hands out against Harry's chest, shoving him away. The Slytherin fell to his knees, not caring that the wet snow was soaking through his pants and making him shiver. Harry crawled slowly over to him. Draco reached up to wipe the snowflakes away from his eyelashes, only to have them replaced by the tears that were forcing their way through his tightly closed eyelids. Harry took Draco's face in his hands, forcing the silvery-gray eyes to show themselves.

"_If you didn't care, you wouldn't be crying."_

"…_Harry…"_

"_Draco, I'm not giving up on you, just so you know. I'm a stubborn Gryffindor, remember?"_

"_How could I forget? That's the reason we're in this mess in the first place."_

"_Draco…"_

Harry ran his thumb across Draco's cheek, catching a teardrop as it tried to dive into the snow. The flakes in the sky swirled faster, coming down harder than before. Draco shivered again, only partly from the cold, swirling white storm. Harry pulled Draco closer to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"_Harry, we can't…"_

"_Yes, we can…we will!"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts, Draco. We'll make it work."_

"_They'll hate you. They'll despise you because of me…"_

"_I don't care! I don't give a damn what they think! I love you Draco!"_

"_So you've said."_

"_And I'll keep saying it as many times as I have to!"_

"_That may get tiring."_

Harry gave Draco an exasperated look, to which Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Harry's hands found Draco's face again, turning it back towards him. He kissed Draco firmly, holding Draco close to him. Draco whimpered at the force of the kiss, pressing back with all his might. They finally pulled away for air, though Draco's hands still maintained the grip they had found on Harry's upper arms.

"_Tell me you didn't like that Draco."_

"_Harry…"_

"_Tell me that you didn't feel a thing, that you don't love the way I kiss you. Tell me that, truthfully, and I'll leave you alone."_

"_Harry…"_

"_Tell me Draco!"_

"_I can't! I can't…"_

Draco let himself fall into Harry's arms, his sobs filling the snow-flaked night sky. Harry just held onto him, rocking him slightly as the wind scattered snow and flowed through their hair.

"_Draco?"_

"…_I love you, Harry."_

"_I know you do."_

"_You've always known, haven't you? Even before I knew it myself."_

"_Yep."_

"_That sounds uncannily like something Dumbledore would do."_

"_Yes, but Dumbledore isn't in love with you."_

"_I should hope not."_

Harry and Draco smiled at each other. Soon, Draco's hands had wormed their way into Harry's hair, and Harry found his back suddenly buried in the deepening snow. Their lips joined together in a desperate, passionate kiss, as snowflakes softly blanketed the ground around them white.


End file.
